Dear Santa
by KibaSin
Summary: Kagome never expected her young wish to suddenly come true years after she made it. Or the one after that. Or the one after that. Or the… Inuyasha x Yu Yu x Naruto crossover; Multi-pairing; drabbles
1. One

**_Dear Santa_**

_**By:** Kiba/KibaSin_

**_Summary:_**_ Kagome never expected her young wish to suddenly come true years after she made it. Or the one after that. Or the one after that. Or the… [Inuyasha x Yu Yu x Naruto crossover; Multi-pairings; drabbles]_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing in relation to Takahashi or Togashi or Kishimoto._

**_Genre:_**_ General/Romance_

**_Rating:_**_ T_

* * *

**Note:** KittyBlue attacked me with plunnies, thus, this story was born. You could say that it is a part of me and a part of her (a collaboration, if you will) because while I'm writing it, most ideas do come from her. As well as the short little note at the beginning – that's alllllllllllll Kitty.

* * *

Dear Santy Claws,

I'm Kagome! Hi! I know you get something from everyone every year, gotta be hard reading all those letters every year, but I has a very VERY special gift I want! I want the perfect boyfriend just for me! Yeah, like a prince! But I kinda want him cool and sweet and handsome, but still inturisting! Yeah! And smart!

Love always, Higurashi Kagome

* * *

**One**

Glancing up in surprise, Kagome wondered who could possibly want her so early in the morning. It could not possibly be her mother, or her brother—the little brat—since they had both visited the week before. So, if it was not them, and as her friends were entirely too lazy to wake up so early—

Kagome frowned deeply as the doorbell rang again and _again_ insistently. "I'm _coming_," she whispered under her breath. Really? _Really_? It _had_ to be Inuyasha, now that she thought about it. He had probably been kicked out by Kikyo, _again_, and wanted a place to stay until she cooled down.

So, twisting the doorknob, Kagome did not bother looking at who stood beyond the threshold. "Inuyasha, I _told_ you last time you came over that I _wasn't_ going to protect you from the wrath of my cousin anymore, so, please—!"

"I'm sorry—" Kagome glanced up in surprise at the woman's voice. Then, she blinked, as the woman, oddly dressed in a Santa suit—didn't she know it wasn't even close to Christmas?—glanced down at the clipboard in her hand. "—Higurashi Kagome, but I'm not this Inuyasha character that you're talking about."

"Who _are_ you?" Kagome asked. It was a stupid question. It was. But, seriously, not only was the woman dressed out of season, but she _also_ had bright blue hair and bubble gum colored eyes! The hair she could understand, due to dye, but those eyes were just serial!

"Oh!" The woman smiled brightly, saying, "I'm simply here to grant your Christmas wish! But, if you want, you can call me Botan!"

"Botan?"

"Mmhm," Botan nodded. "That's my name! But, that's not really important at the moment, Kagome-san. I'm here to give you this—" Kagome was thoroughly surprised she had not noticed the large bag sitting at Botan's feet, "—It takes a while to make one of these, y'know! Not an easy request, I have to say."

"This is—" Kagome paused. Was Botan some type of out of season postal worker? "—for me?"

"Oh, yes!" Botan smiled wider. "I had to spend a lot of time on it—do you know how hard it is to find such good qualities nowadays?—but it's finished now and all ready for you!"

"Um, _okay_…?" Did she really want to accept a gift from someone who not only showed up on her doorstep so early in the morning, in a Santa suit no less, but also seemed to have had _at least_ six cups of coffee already?

"Oh, before I forget," Botan laughed, "his name is Kurama!"

The sentence did not register for a moment, as she stared down at the bright red bow tied neatly around the top of the sack, but, when it did, Kagome glanced up in shock. "Wait, what?" The woman was already skipping away. "_Wait_, what do you mean _his_ name is Kurama?!"

Botan did not reply, bounding away with a jolly skip in her step.

"_Wait!_" Kagome called again.

The woman made no sign that she even heard her, as she seemingly vanished into thin air. Kagome sighed at the sight, shaking her head, before turning her attention to the sack lying innocently at her feet. "Well," she said, "I _suppose_ it couldn't hurt… I mean, whatever's in here's not going to bite me—"

—_hopefully_.

Reaching out tentatively, Kagome pulled on the bright red bow that had caught her attention not long before. It gave easily under her strong tug, and she watched, fascinated, as the sack slowly slipped downward and away from the item that lay within.

"O-_o_-_oh my god!_" Kagome shrieked suddenly.

There, looking up at her with glittering emerald green eyes, was a _man_.


	2. Two

**Two**

It was clear to Kagome, as it should have been the moment she saw her, that the woman she had found standing outside her door had not been human—_just like_ a large portion of the population—but, _seriously_?!

_There was a _man_ sitting at her feet!!_

"U-um," she sputtered. A dark blush rushed over her face suddenly, as handsome man took her hand within his own and stared up into her eyes. If she did not know any better, she would have sworn he was about to rise up onto one knee and propose to he—

_Was he—?_

"Kagome-san, I am very pleased to make your acquaintance. As you have most likely been told, my name is Kurama." Up on one knee, he pulled her hand toward his mouth and placed a gentle kiss upon her smooth skin.

"W-what?" Kagome gasped. Within an instant, though, she had come up with quite a few questions she felt she should ask. So, she practically shouted, "Why were you in that sack? Why would you let someone _do_ that to you? Who was that woman? What are you doing here? Is this some kind of sick joke?" She paused at that one, and added, "_Did Inuyasha set you up with this?_"

His green eyes blinked at her, slowly, before he allowed a smile to appear on his face. "I'm not sure how to answer your questions, Kagome-san. I only know that I was brought here _because_ I was created for you. I am essentially yours, and, might I add, I am quite pleased with the arrangement."

"No, wait! Back up!" Kagome's mouth nearly dropped. His voice was _so_ smooth, but, damn it, she had heard smooth talkers before and she was _not_ about to fall for his sweet appearance. "You're a person! I _can't_ own you!"

"Please." Kurama rose suddenly, gripping her upper arms lightly with each of his hands. She took a step back as he expected, and he followed her, leading her back into her house without much effort. "Let me explain, won't you?"

"O-_okay_." Her blush spread, dipping down into her shirt, when she realized the strange man had nearly pushed her up against a wall. His face was _just_ too close, because she could see every little—_handsome_—detail there. "I guess I could let you—"

He cut her off, his eyes seemingly sharp as he stared at her. "My name is Kurama. I am a fox demon avatar created specifically to please a wish you made some years ago. I _am_ yours. Because, while you might try to deny it—" _he was leaning in_, "—I will accept no other."

His sharp canines gripped her bottom lip for only a moment, before Kagome managed to get a hold on herself and reacted. She pushed him away quickly, hissing at the feel of his canines slicing into her lip, and watched as he hit the floor from the surprise attack.

The taste of blood on his tongue, Kurama shook his head. "I'm sorry, I did not mean—"

"A-are you okay…?" His sudden silence did not make Kagome all that comfortable, and she shifted a little to the side. Because, if he _was_ an avatar, she did not want to find herself suddenly trapped against the wal—

His eyes snapped upward, immediately locking with her deep blue. "Gorgeous."

Gasping, Kagome found herself pushed up against the wall with predatory golden eyes boring into her. She found herself instantly fascinated with them, her mouth finally dropping open, because they were too dark to be anything like Inuyasha's and certainly too bright to be like Sesshoumaru's. They were unique, gorgeous and she felt herself being pulled underneath the spell of fox seduction.

"Hello there, _Vixen._"


	3. Three

**Three**

"Y-you're—!" she squeaked.

"You may call me Youko." His smirk was devilishly handsome, as his entire form seemed to shimmer and change. "And might I say, _Ka-go-me_—" he pressed against her, knowing that his spell had already been woven perfectly, "—that I am _quite_ interesting. As you _requested_."

Unbeknownst to the fox demon, Kagome's attention had been drawn elsewhere the moment his transformation was complete. Her mouth opened a little in awe, her eyes wide, as she slowly slipped her hands up the strong muscles of his arms.

His smirk spreading, Youko allowed her the small movement. It pleased him to know that the small female was so fascinated with him, and already _oh so_ willing to open her legs so he might settle between them and—

Without warning, Kagome basically attached herself to the twitching twin ears that were perched on top of the demon's head. "_Oh my god!_" she squealed. "These ears are just the most adorable thing I've _ever_ seen! And, _oh_, they're _really_ soft!"

Youko's face twisted with pleasure, as suddenly a strange, cat-like purr escaped his throat. The girl trapped against the wall did not seem to notice, only giggling happily at the discovery that he had ears like—well, Youko did not particularly, as long as this Inuyasha character did not turn out to be some type of competition that he needed to watch out for.

"_Okay!_" Kagome sighed deeply, finally releasing the appendages regretfully. "Now that that's done, I'm going to have to ask you to back up a bit so I can move. Being pressed up against a wall isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world you know."

Frowning at the sudden loss of attention, Youko leaned down until he was staring directly into her beautiful blue eyes. "Oh, but you see, Vixen, I was just starting to have a bit of fun. And since I don't plan on going back into my little prison anytime soon, I think it's only best that you _entertain_ me."

As he pushed the issue, pressing his knee into the apex of her thighs, Kagome did what any unwilling woman in her situation would have done. She slapped him across the face, watching the sparks fly as her energy spiked beneath her skin.

Thoroughly reprimanded, Youko was literally pushed away from her with the jolt. His tight control over his body shattered, and as he hit the floor, he felt Kurama return to the surface.

Kneeling down beside him, Kagome made sure to keep a bit of distance. "Are you okay?" She leaned into her hand, allowing her elbow to rest on her knee, and watched as he slowly raised those glittering emerald green eyes in her direction.

"Yes, Kagome-san. I was just a little _shocked_ is all, to find that you were a miko," Kurama explained. He smiled in good humor, saying, "I do hope you will not think ill of Youko. He is merely a bit _excited_, is all, to meet you."

"Because…?" The initial shock of finding out Botan—the crazed lunatic—had literally left a man upon her doorstep worn off, Kagome was determined to find some answers before she went off to work.

"I already told you, Kagome-san, I _belong to you_."

It seemed so _surreal_, yet Kagome knew that demon mating meant pretty much the same thing—and, well, he _was_ a demon, on the inside. "So…" she frowned at the thought, "that means that you're _not_ going to leave and tell me this is some big joke my friends are pulling on me?"

"No." Kurama smiled, hoping to win her over—

"_Fuck_."

—and then frowned at her crude language.


	4. Four

**Four**

Really, _really_?!

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch. She had _not_, as far as she could remember, mated with any demon, which meant that Kurama should be willing and able to leave whenever he felt like it. Yet—_yet!_—the more time she spent getting ready to leave for work, the more it appeared that he _would not leave_.

_What?!_ Was he attached to her at the hip or _something_?

"Kagome-san, I'm afraid you're not understanding," Kurama sighed. "I was created especially for you. My very existence is to make certain that you receive the attention and devotion you deserve. I cannot simply—"

"_Look_," Kagome frowned. "Just, shut up, okay?"

"I—I, _um_, yes, of course."

Huffing underneath her breath, Kagome cast him one last glance as she grabbed her jacket from the hook near the door. "I don't have time for this, okay. So, we'll deal with it when I get back. You got that? We're going to _straighten_ this situation out and see if we can't figure out _why_ you believe you _have_ to stay here."

"Kagome-san, I already—"

_Wow_. Kagome's look alone shut him up once more, as she scowled a little. "I said, '_when I get home_.' I don't want to hear about it now, or, _actually_, I don't want to hear about it _at all_ until I decide I want to, understand?"

Kurama nodded, ignoring the sudden urging from Youko to pounce upon the small woman while she was all riled up. Because while, _yes_, the rut would no doubt be amazing and perfect and—

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked. She wondered, in that moment, how many times she might have to ask the fox avatar that question, as it appeared he often lapsed into thoughtful silence. It was _just_ not helping the situation, since his handsome face slowly creased and appeared distant, intelligent, and—and—

Seriously, what girl would _not_ want to fall at his feet?

Shaking her head, she waited for her answer. It came in a single nod, as he seemed to focus upon keeping his silent promise to not speak about _it_ until she decided she wanted to. And, as charming as it was, she _did not _have time to deal with it.

"Ugh," she growled.

"Kagome-san—" having put her hand upon the doorknob, Kagome turned to him, "—is there anything in particular you would like me to do while you are away?"

"_Um_." Man, the guy _really_ could make her tongue-tied. "Not really. No."

"I see," Kurama muttered softly. "I will just have to find some way to entertain myself then. What time do you believe you'll be coming home?"

"I'm normally back around five-ish," she told him. Then, she felt stupid. He was _not_ staying, despite his belief that he _had_ to, so there was _no reason_ to tell him her schedule. "Until then," she opened the door, "just _stay put_, will you?"

"Of course, Kagome-san."

His handsome smile only brightened his brilliant emerald eyes, and Kagome lowered her gaze at the intense, feral promise that lay underneath. Because, if she found herself falling into those brilliant orbs, she knew that _she_ would begin to believe his crazy, insane, unlawful belief that he—

No. No. It was just wrong. He would _not_ possibly belong to her.

Giving a sigh, she said, "I'll see you later."

"I will await your return," he replied.

And then, with a snap of the wrist, she was gone.


	5. Five

**Five**

"Welcome home, Kagome-san."

Jumping a little at the sudden noise, Kagome dropped her jacket onto the floor the moment she entered the room. "Who—!?" Her voice tightened a bit, confusion clouding her mind, until she came to the realization that Kurama had not left like she hoped he would. "Oh, its _you_."

Really. Really? This was all some cruel joke, she was starting to realize, and the fact that he was _so willing_ to play annoyed her beyond belief.

"Tell me again, how much money was Inuyasha paying you?" Hanging her jacket up on the hook, Kagome faintly noticed that the fox avatar had not even bothered to turn on the lights. It was growing dark, his emerald eyes gleaming in the shadows, and she quickly flicked the light on in hopes of breaking the strange spell he seemed to cast over her.

Kurama blinked a few times, before replying, "Who is Inuyasha, Kagome-san?"

So, they were still going to play the little game, were they?

Turning her blazing eyes upon the fox avatar, Kagome was ready to berate him with everything that she had. She did not own him, and damn it, she wanted him _out_ of her house! But— "Have you been standing there the entire time?"

"No." Kurama shook his head in amusement. "While I entertained the thought for a while, Kagome-san, I thought that, perhaps, you would like something to eat when you came home. So, I took it upon myself to make you dinner."

"You did?" Kagome blinked in return. No one of the male variety, not even her past boyfriends, had _ever_ made her something to eat. Especially dinner. But, at his single nod and the faint smell of food that permeated the air—how had she _not_ noticed that before?—she decided that a little gratitude was needed. "Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome, Kagome-san." Kurama smiled that smile that nearly turned her to goo, before turning on halfway on his heel. "I hope you do not mind, but I also took it upon myself to find the extra blankets for the guest bedroom. After your reaction to Youko, and his constant urging to prove to you that I do indeed belong to you, I did not think you would appreciate me trying to sleep in your room."

Kagome froze beneath his feral, lustful glance.

"Despite how much I would _like_ to."

"U-um," Kagome stuttered. Then, watching him begin to walk away, she asked, "W-where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed, Kagome-san." He explained it _so _simply, as if speaking to a child. "While I do wish to please you in every way possible, I've come to realize that I am in need of a short nap if we don't want another occurrence like this morning happening anytime soon. Though, if you wish it, I will not bother you for the rest of the night."

"O-oh." It was really all Kagome could bring herself to say. That look that he had given her was so _raw_ and _emotional_ that she was not entirely sure if she was _right_. What if… he truly did _belong_ to her? What if it was some kind of demon soul mate thingy that he was suffering from, and that woman, Botan, had simply helped him in finding—?

"Good night, Kagome-san."

"O-oh, um, good night."

The thought of kicking him out seemed to dissolve away, though she still held the strong belief that this all could be one of Inuyasha's insane jokes. Which meant she needed to watch her back, even if—_even if_ she could not kick him out _in case_ she was wrong.


	6. Six

**Six**

"Ugh, go _away_." Rolling onto her stomach, Kagome pulled her pillow tight around her head in hopes of driving away the insistent ringing that resonated throughout the house. It was Saturday, for the love of God. And, since everyone knew that Saturday was Higurashi Kagome's day of relaxation and rejuvenation, the person at the door _must_ be an idiot.

Finally, practically throwing her body into a sitting position, her pillow and blanket flying away from her fury, Kagome hissed between her teeth. The sound _must_ stop, she decided, if she ever wished to go back to sleep. Which meant that she needed to answer the door, despite the fact that she _really_ did not want to get up at all.

Ohhhhh. Whoever they were, they were in for a world of hurt.

Especially if their name started with an I and ended with an nuyasha.

Eyes flashing, Kagome detangled herself from her sheet and rose somewhat robotically. The sound _must stop_. It _must_. She stalked forward with the internal mantra, barely containing herself as she threw up her bedroom door. She did not need another hole in her wall, after all.

Quickly moving toward the door, Kagome stopped only momentarily to glance into the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed into a glare, as she hissed, "You're up and you _couldn't _answer the door?"

Kurama blinked innocently, turning away from the pan that he was using to fry eggs in. "I did not think that it would look good on your reputation, Kagome-san, if a strange man opened the door to your home and, say, one of your friends was on the other side. I had hoped they would leave before you awoke."

"Yeah, well, they _didn't_, did they?"

Clearly, she was _not_ a morning person. But, Kurama smiled nonetheless and merely waved the spatula he was using in the air. "My mistake, Kagome-san. Next time, I will make sure to answer if _before_ it disturbs your beauty rest."

Making a strangled huff sound in the back of her throat, she moved away from the kitchen and decided to yell at him some later. He deserved it, after all. Staying in her house, hitting on her, and _not answering the door when it clearly needed to be answered_.

Pulling the front door open perhaps a bit too harshly, Kagome prepared to rant long and hard at the person that _dared_ wake her on her day off. However, she stopped short when she realized just _who_ was standing outside her doorstep.

"Why hello, Higurashi Kagome!" Botan's cheerful smile nearly blinded Kagome, as the woman danced about in her little Santa outfit. "You know, it's not often that we decide to grant more than _one_ wish like this, but the big boss decided that you—" she glanced down at her clipboard, "—with all your good qualities—I did tell you they were hard to find nowadays, right?—deserved a little something extra!"

"W-what?"

"The big boss, therefore, has decided to grant _all_ of your wishes!" Botan smiled a little more. "Isn't that simply wonderful?" She paused, and added, "Though, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a bit more on the other—" _again_, she referred to her clipboard, "—five gifts that you'll receive. They're not quite _ready_ yet, y'know?"

"_Five more?!_" Kagome gasped. "_What! No!_"

"I'm afraid so," Botan tapped her lip lightly. "Best to remember, though, that they are yours the moment that they're handed over. You could do, well—" her eyebrows lifted suggestively, "—_anything_ with them."

"_Wait!_" Noticing that the woman was already skipped away, Kagome snapped out of her stutter and called after her. "You have to take these two back! I don't want them!"

"Sorry!" Botan waved. "No can do!"

In the blink of an eye, she was gone, and Kagome groaned deep in her throat as she glanced down at the red sack lying at her feet. The bow was black this time, and she was not entirely positive if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hm?" Kurama leaned over her shoulder. "What's this?"

"A problem," Kagome nearly cried. "A big, big, big, _big_ problem."


	7. Seven

**Seven**

"Well, are you going to open it?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome nearly leapt out of her skin when she realized that she was no longer staring into those deep, emerald eyes that mesmerized her so well. Instead, Youko's sharp, golden orbs were practically glaring down at the sack sitting just outside the threshold.

His nose twitched time after time, before he finally huffed in annoyance. "On second thought, best just to throw it out."

"I _can't_ do that!" Kagome exclaimed. "What if there's another person in there?!"

"I don't see why you would need another to satisfy your needs when you have _me_," Youko smirked. A light purr escaped his throat, as he leaned into the woman's back. He made certain that his claws lightly teased her flesh, running them up her sleeves as slowly as he possibly could.

Elbowing him beneath the ribs, Kagome was thoroughly pleased with the hiss that echoed into her ear. She smiled only a little, amused, while the avatar released her from his seductive hold. "That'll teach ya."

"_Minx_," he growled.

She escaped his hold a second time by kneeling down next to the sack. "What will I do with _you_?" she questioned it underneath her breath, feeling Youko's attempted swing to recapture her. Hopefully this one would _believe_ her when she said he—had she ever wished for a girl? Oh God, she did not know!—was free to go, and left.

"You're a feisty little vixen in the morning, aren't you?"

_Definitely _left.

Reaching out, Kagome decided that it was just best to get it over with. After all, there was a high possibility that there was no person inside of _this_ sack. And—and—damn it, there was nobody inside _this _sack!

She pulled the bow, watching the sack lose shape, falling limp around—

"_Hiei_," Youko hissed.

—the shoulders of _another_ man. Kagome nearly cried, and she might have, if he had not suddenly leaned forward to examine her thoroughly with his dark crimson eyes. He sniffed at her, flaring his nostrils, before she finally noticed that his hair seemed to stretch toward the sky in the shape of a flame.

"_Oh no_," she groaned in misery. Was he going to suddenly pounce upon her like Youko had? Or was he trying to decide whether or not it was the best idea to kill her?

"Hn."

The second option seemed more likely, now that Kagome thought about it. He _was_ a demon, after all. His aura, wrapping around her and nipping at her flesh like a naughty little dragon, practically screamed the information at her. It would have been difficult to tell he was _not_ a demon, even without her ability as a miko.

Hiei—Kagome considered it safe to assume that _was_ his name, considering Youko's growl made it very clear he was _not_ happy to see the little demon—then turned away from her. He seemed to dismiss her entirely, stating simply, "_Fox_."

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" Youko asked.

"Isn't it obvious—?" Hiei smirked.

Kagome felt her breath catch at the sight, unable to deny the jolt that went up her spine when the dark little demon grace them with that facial expression. Oh God. _Oh God_, how was she going to survive them _both_ before she managed to convince them _they did not belong_—!

"—I, too, belong to this woman."

"Yes, _well_, when they were making you, I automatically assumed you would be sent away to some horny little girl that enjoys pain." Youko was _not_ pleased. It was rare for anyone to receive more than one gift, and he could not understand why Kagome would wish for such a nasty little _thing_. "_Forgive me_."

As the sarcasm washed over her, Kagome pouted. Her day of solitude was ruined.

"Hn."

Absolutely, _positively_ ruined.


	8. Eight

**Eight**

"Taisho Inuyasha, you _did not_ just say that to me!" Kagome practically screamed into the phone, as white-hot fury coursed through her body. "_Nuh uh_, don't try defending yourself! I can't believe that you just insinuated that I only have two men here so I can have _sex_ with them!" She paused to listen for a moment, before cutting him off, "You know damn well that Kikyo will be hearing about this, and, _you know what else_? Don't bother coming over here for a while, otherwise I might just kick you in that _oh-so-special_ spot!"

Huffing in anger, she slammed the phone down on the receiver and cut the hanyou off completely. How _dare_ he laugh at her, and _then_ say she should deal with her own "cock party" instead of calling him to do it for her! As if she was _sleeping_ with those two insane, stupid, hormo—!

Her skin suddenly crawling in warning, Kagome slowly turned her head and found Hiei's dark crimson eyes boring into her. She released a frightened little scream, and stumbled away from him into the nearest wall. "Oh. My. _God_!"

Hiei only blinked, watching her.

"What is your _problem_?" she hissed. "Don't you know you're not supposed to sneak up on people? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He was suddenly in her face, giving her an odd sense of déjà vu, and Kagome stiffened when his hand gripped her wrist to keep her from striking him like she had intended. It was almost as if he could read her movements, and her face heated immediately beneath his crimson stare. And then, his ear settling upon her breast, she felt the heat of her blush rush down into her shirt.

"U-u-_um_," she stuttered, her heart beat picking up.

Pulling away, the hybrid gave her a blank stare. Then, he said, "You appear to be in well enough health."

"W-_what?_"

"Besides," he frowned, "living in a house with two demons, you would think that a miko such as yourself would be intelligent enough to know where they were at all times. Especially with the knowledge that both of them are predators in their own right."

Watching the demon lean away from her and stare eerily into her eyes, Kagome found herself drawn deep into his crimson gaze. Her heart picked up speed, and the tiny smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth did nothing to help her situation. "U-_um_," she stuttered.

"What's the matter, little miko?" the demon asked.

The amused tone that he used snapped her out of her embarrassment immediately, and Kagome scowled deeply. "Now, listen here, you—!" However, her angered speech died the moment Hiei leaned forward, and she found her words catching in her throat once again. "—I—you—_uh_—"

"Hn." Hiei refused to be moved, even as his sharp tongue went to work. "Don't be fooled, miko. I am not your princely little fox, and I will not immediately fall into your womanly embrace."

"W-_what?_"

With the way her heart was beating, he was not all that surprised that she did not quite understand. "I am the way your rebellious years wished me to be, so _do not_ think that I will give you your every wish. Do you understand?"

"I—I—!" Fighting back her traitorous tongue, Kagome hissed, "If you want to leave, you know where the door is."

"You still do not understand, do you?" Hiei sighed. Then, lifting his hand, he made sure to drag a sharpening claw down the side of her face until he was grasping her chin tight in his hand. "I am this way because it is the way you wanted me to be. I belong to _you_, but that does not mean I will give you want it is you want. _No_, instead, I will _take_ that which _I_ want."

Gasping in surprise when his mouth slammed harshly against her own, Kagome squeaked when his tongue snaked between her teeth and began to tangle with hers. "Ngh, _nghh_." She tried to pull away, but her head hit the wall behind her. And then, trying to send him a nasty jolt, she found that the little fire demon seemed unaffected by her ability as he blatantly ignored her attempt.

"And _this_ is why I suggested we throw him out."


	9. Nine

**Nine**

Hiei drew away slowly, lingering for a moment, and Kagome was unable to deny the warmth that swept through her body suddenly at the look in his eyes. It was just _so_ wrong! Not only had these two been dropped onto her doorstep like they were nothing more than yesterday's trash, but now it appeared that the little fire demon was bound and determined to drive it into her head that she did, _indeed_, belong solely to him.

Was there really some sort of odd demon mating ritual that she did not know about? Had she accidentally partaken in it the last time Inuyasha had gotten her a bit too drunk? And, if she _had_, why the hell had she done it with a crazy fire demon and a practically schizophrenic avatar?

"I really just want to _die_," she mumbled to herself quietly. "Someone just kill me now."

Youko's frown deepened, as he snapped, "Look at what you've done, you little bastard!"

"_Tch_." Hiei turned his head away, as he released the small miko and allowed her to slide down the wall to the floor. His eyes flickered in her direction for a moment, before he returned his attention to the fox demon glowering angrily at him. "I merely gave her what she wanted, Fox."

"What she wanted?" Youko hissed. "Oh, no, Hiei, I do believe what the little miko wanted was _me_."

"If she was so satisfied with _you_, why would she have requested something _else_ not long afterward, hm?" Hiei smirked in reply. "You're just a child's fantasy of a storybook prince, but even then, that's _not_ you. It's Kurama. You're just the added little addition to make _him_ interesting."

"Do not tempt me," the fox demon growled.

_Oh my God,_ Kagome thought, _just leave. Just leave, please._

"You and I both know that it's true," Hiei continued. "You're only an addition to Kurama's mindset. He is perfect on his own when it comes to the miko's request. He does not need _you_."

Sliding herself back up the wall, Kagome watched as Youko suddenly slammed the little demon into the wall nearest him by the throat. His eyes were turning stark red in his anger, and she inhaled sharply at the spike in demonic energy coursing through his body. "_Stop_," she whispered, her eyes widening.

"Does it hurt, Youko?" Hiei asked smoothly, despite the clawed hand choking the air from his lungs. "To know that you are not needed? To know that the miko does not truly belong to _you_, but Kurama? To know that you are the _Beast_ to his _Beauty_?"

"_Stop it!_" Kagome screamed, watching as Youko pushed Hiei deeper into the wall. Her energy swirled around her, snapping angrily, as she found herself lost in her confusion and anger. Because while it might be completely ridiculous for them both to believe that they were _made_ for her by whatever in the world received her letters to what she had believed was Santa, she did _not_ want to see the anyone hurt over _her_.

Immediately, Youko's hand slipped free of the other demon's throat.

* * *

**KibaSin:** I know that it's been a long while, but here it is! Chapter nine. :)

Please review.


	10. Ten

**Ten**

This was just so _stupid_!

"Don't!" she snapped, pushing away the solemn man and his tempting emerald green eyes. Knowing that he could easily fluster her once more set her on edge, and she began to feel the need to cry over the entire situation. "I don't want you here, don't you understand? The both of you need to get it through your thick skulls: you _cannot_ own a person! You do _not_ belong to me! This is _ridiculous_!"

Kurama chose to ignore her request, as he began to pet her head gently.

"You have absolutely _no_ reason to be fighting over me!" she exclaimed, her voice nearly hysterical. She _hated_ it when people, demon or otherwise, fought for her in any way. Inuyasha and Kouga had long ago imprinted that deep seeded rage into her mind, and, thus, she could _not_ fathom the reason that these two _idiots_ would suddenly decide to do such.

"Kagome-san," Kurama said quietly, "I am certain that I speak for Hiei and myself when I say that we have _every_ reason to fight for you. I do not know what has upset you so about the situation, but, _please_, understand that it merely occurred due to Hiei's blatant disregard for his health and Youko's need for your attention."

Hiei merely scoffed, glancing away to glare heatedly at the hole in the wall.

Kagome's eyes hardened, as she began to frown deeply at the avatar when he tightened his grip upon her hand. Was he _serious_? What a huge load of crap that was! Neither of them _belonged_ to her, damn it.

"I understand that you are steadfast in your belief," Kurama continued, "but my existence is to treat you as you should be treated. I am, as Hiei so happily stated, your prince in shining armor. The one that you so desired when you were but a small girl hoping that one day she would be swept off her feet and live happily ever after."

Her anger faded, as she whispered, "How do you know _that_?"

"It is the same as Hiei knowing that he was created to represent the years in which you wanted to rebel from your family." Kurama sighed somewhat, as he stared into the miko's wide blue eyes. It appeared, from the spark deep within those orbs, that his simple explanation would not be enough to satisfy the young woman.

"_No_," Kagome frowned. She supposed that it made _sense_, and there was the nagging feeling that there was something _right_ about the situation, but she _refused_ to believe that someone, somewhere, had decided that she just _deserved_ five _more_ whatever in the hell they were going to send her. And, whatever it was, she hoped to anyone that was holy that it was _not_ a woman.

And, in the off chance that one of them _was_, that Inuyasha did not step foot on her doorstep. _Ever_ _again_.

Turning her attention to the smaller demon, she asked, "Do _you_ know Inuyasha?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed a fraction, as he began to ponder _who_ in the world she was referring to. What importance they held to her. And, whether or not it would require him to find a sturdy sword to thrust through the man's gullet. "_Hn_."

"That is _not_ an answer," she growled.

"I believe he is telling you that _no_, he does not know this Inuyasha," Kurama replied swiftly. His grip tightened a little more, his eyes flashing with Youko's influence, as his slightly clawed hand continued to smooth down her long tresses. "Though, I am curious, Kagome-san. You asked me the same question when I arrived, and I am beginning to believe that this Inuyasha character is _important_ to you."

"_Yes_," she scowled, "he is my best friend, and I'm _still_ pretty damn certain he's paying you both to do this to me for some _stupid_ reason."

* * *

**KibaSin:** And chapter ten as an added bonus. :D


	11. Eleven

**Eleven**

"I need to go outside," she stated quite suddenly.

Kurama frowned, but allowed the riled woman to push at his shoulder in order to move him from her path. Her belief was understandable, in truth, but even the fox trapped inside of him twisted with the thought that she might _not_ have truly wanted him. She had pushed and pushed and _pushed_ for the last few days that he had been within her presence, and appeared that Hiei's presence had hardened her resolve.

The situation would need to be fixed very quickly, though the avatar was not quite certain where they had gone wrong. It was obvious that Kagome was upset over Youko choosing to fight with Hiei for her hand, but there was simply no reason for her to have become so hysterical.

"_Hn_."

Casting a glance at the small hybrid, Kurama knew that he would be no help in that endeavor. Hiei would take what he wanted when he wanted it, but there was little chance that he would bend in order to please the young woman.

Kagome was muttering to herself as she grabbed her jacket off a nearby hook, knowing that she needed to get out of the house before she fried one, or preferably _both, _of the demons that refused to just _leave_. "Stupid," she growled, "stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid_!"

"Kagome-san, might I ask where you are planning to go?" Kurama finally asked.

"Oh," she huffed, "y'know, away from the house for a little while. Maybe forever. I'm not sure yet, but I'm guessing that it'll depend on whether or not I come back and you're _still_ here."

The avatar frowned somewhat, stating, "I do not believe sarcasm is very becoming of you, Kagome-san."

Pulling her jacket on, Kagome replied, "This coming from the guy who keeps telling me that he _belongs_ to me when I have _never_ met him before in my entire life! And unless I was _really_, super drunk one time, I'm fairly certain that I haven't married or mated or hooked up with _anybody_, so _excuse_ me if I'm having a little trouble grasping that little fact, Prince Charming."

"You are excused."

If looks could kill, he would have been dead in that moment.

Attempting to cover up his slight blunder with a cough, Kurama stepped closer to the still fuming woman. "Allow me to escort you then, Kagome-san. I, too, would like to experience a bit of fresh air."

"And _why_ should I let you do that?" There was suspicion written deep into her gaze, knowing that the emerald-eyed avatar could easily sway her off her feet if he tried hard enough. She would fight her damnedest in the process, but she knew that there was something about the two of them that excited the very core of her being.

It was ridiculous. They were _not_ made for her!

"You could consider it our first _date_," Kurama suggested lightly.

"You want to…" Kagome slowed her speech, uncertain, "go on a _date_? A date with me?"

"Has no one ever taken you on one before, Kagome-san?" Kurama blinked, curious.

Huffing in outrage, she hissed, "Of course I've been on a date before, you _jackass_!"

His eyes flashed golden with her statement.

Her hand flying up toward her hand, she seemed to come back into herself almost immediately. It had been a reflex, to be honest, from when Inuyasha had constantly poked and prodded her about the same thing. "O-_oh my god_," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Kurama merely nodded in response.

"I, _uh_," Kagome blushed, "I'm just going to leave."

Almost immediately she was out the door, but it was the slight shift in the air that caught Kurama's attention. He did not need to look to know that Hiei had departed after the woman for whatever reason. His eyes flashed once again, as the soul within him demanded that he, too, follow the woman and reprimand her for pushing away his attempt to bond with her.

His form shimmered and turned silver, as he slipped through the door.


End file.
